redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 Start new inquiries below this line ---- Merry Christmas, MiLord!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Added Image? Sorry for bothering you, whenever I sign something, on the homepage it says "Hyzenthlay of Redwall added such image!" I just added a picture to my signature, and I'm wondering if I messed something up. What did I do wrong? Thanks in advance, and happy holidays!--Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello LordTBT sir, I would be honored if you could respond to my short pseudo-essay on the Talk:Malkariss page. Thank you sir!--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Sorry The same thing goes for me. I'm sorry that I was being ignorant and not following the rules. I promise you I'll follow them. You did the right thing by banning me for acting up. I was just being immature and getting mad about it. Happy Holidays! Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a clown and ignoring the rules you've set up. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I got mad at you for banning me, which was totally apropriate and fair. I promise I wont ever do anything like that again. =) Hope you have a good time during the end of the year and that the rest of your holiday season is happy! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Lord TBT, My Fanfic is not appearing in catagory:fan fiction. Yes, i did put my fanfiction in the fanfiction page. it has appeared in the fan fiction page before. But it stopped. HELP!!!!!!!!! --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 22:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok, as you wish. thanks for the advise. and yes, i will make the image smaller. Its just that the colors ar'ent very vibrent and you cant see it well. --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 04:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi lord tbt. I hope I'm not bothering you. (beacause i'm sending you so meny letters to your talk page.) I just wanted to wish you a merry christmas and a happy newyear. --Dewface "booyah!!" 22:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ps:what dose tbt standfor? jw. (just wondering) Hello. I wanted to know if you can change your username. thanks. --Dewface LOL :D 00:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Veil When are you going to unlock the editing for the Veil Sixclaw?The Woodland Warrior 21:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Not any time soon. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The Editor... The Rich Text Editor is mad at me again. I'm currently using Firefox and I'm trying to turn it on, but the preference is not coming up on Preferences under Editing. Is there a glitch or is it me? (I'm on a Macintosh and used Safari to go here today, and the Rich Text Editor hates Safari, so it might be me.) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I went on another wikia I belong to and the Rich Text Editor was working fine, too... Ban for Sister Videl Can you please set a ban for Sister Videl. She's spaming articles: Cregga Rose Eyes, Deyna, Bane. --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 21:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Question I saw recently that Martin2 got a story back. Is it possible that you could send Redwall Villains: On Ice! to my inbox? Thank you! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Jan poll? I was wandering if you could make the upcoming january poll "Would you buy a Homemade Redwall chess set if it was sold?"--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) |size=75px |color=Wheat |color2=Green |textcolor=green |textcolor2=Goldenrod |line=silver |name=Danthemanb |sig= Please read Elmtail's Tail Wana fight? Bet I'll win! Not your normal fan fic Fear the night, that's when They hunt... Wana good read? Click here! |time= , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 05:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Delete Can you delete Archive 2 on my talk page? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Hey, I've seen you editing my blog posts every time after I edit. What are you doing? (I'm asking because if i could do it myself I will, I don't want to keep u busy doing something I could) Is there something I should be doing I'm not? Thanks, -- Rudolph's pukin' balls of holley and old saint nick ain't all that jolley 20:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) My sister Tazmaria and I were thinking to do one of those fan fictions like Serpent's Tide. Do we need your word first? And if so, can we write it? -Layla Goldeneyes 00:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay; just wanted to make sure before I made a mistake. ^-^ -Layla Goldeneyes 01:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) A Question Okay. That works. Sorry for my earlier rudeness, I realize that this site is only an information wiki, which is why there are other Redwall wikis. I will be moving my other fan fics to other sites, and I will recommend others to do the same. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 22:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Meaning that anyone can e-mail you. So if my interpretation is correct, FF's must contain nothing other nor any references to anything that could be constituted as being not Redwall? --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 22:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) No, your e-mail address far to public for me to trust. May I ask, on what pretense was it deleted? Because I did not reiterate the fact that the main character was a Redwall animal every few sentences? because it contained parodies of non Redwall books/movies? Because it was humorous? Or simply because it didn't fit your narrow few of Fan Fiction? --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponrieProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 13:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I was just told by a few users that you deleted my fan fiction several months ago. I wish you had told me first so that I could have saved it to a computer. Alas, it seems no medium is safe these days. --Martin the Loony Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 04:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hurm... I haven't updated in months, but it's not showing up... My older blogs are, but it's not. Maybe it will show up under "blog posts". Warlord Hey I'm trying to create a warlord category because I've noticed a recuring trend of warlords in the series and I want to know if its okay with you.The Woodland Warrior 19:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Please delete? Could you delete my two blogs Tome of Foreboding and Sneekpeek? Thanks!--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 18:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Spam Thankz u for teh site Spam. Umrag the Destroyer 23:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Poll Page While taking the December poll, I noticed that the bottom of the poll read "This poll was created at 12, and so far $3 people voted." On the other polls, the same thing! Where the "when the poll was created" spot, the number of people who voted was there, and each poll ended with "and so far $3 people voted." I am not sure how to fix this, but can you see to it that it's fixed? Thanks. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall 22:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction and Blog Help I wrote a fan-fiction and a blog, but neither appear on the "Fan-Fiction" or "Blog" pages. The directions say to end with Category:"whatever" in blocks, but does that mean I put that at the end of my actual text, or in the "Summary" part of the page, or both? Please clarify. Thanks. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall 22:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for being a real pain. THat other account is not mine. He just copied everything from my page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) User page Lord TBT there is something on my userpage, it says Episode Appears, and I didn't put it there and it won't go away, and it doesn't show up on the edit page.... help!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Deleting Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you please o please delete everything in my whole blog except my 'one fan fic shall be illustrated...'? Thank u, your lordship! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Delete template what's it look like? Can you help me with that. (PS, thank you for suggesting this, it's very considerate of you) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Categories For some reason, everytime I update my fanfics, they're deleted from the blog post and fanfiction categories. Just wanted to point that out. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 14:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic I've got the same problem with my fanfic not showing up on the page as Dewface did a while ago.--Gandr Adderbane 01:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Species I would like to add Grath Longfletch to the most famous otters on the Redwall Species page. I think its an admin thing where you have to unlock it or something. i think shes a pretty prominent otter and she's on the cover so she's pretty famous(and my favorite!). Thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) My Credit I made the Siege of Salamandstroan page but something happened on my computer which somehow logged me out while I was making it and I didn't even notice till now any way I deserve my credit.-The Woodland Warrior. Another Question Are you allowed to discuss un-redwall related topics on your talk pages and/or the shoutbox? Umrag the Destroyer 03:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Question I was wondering how come you blocked Bluestripe again. He said he was just checking if he could go on here again. Umrag the Destroyer 03:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Spam There's a spam article. Hi all. Umrag the Destroyer 01:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Block Hi lordtbt. Shieldmaiden said that when you blocked bluestripe, you somehow also blocked her. did she do anything wrong? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 03:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blocking How long are they to be blocked? Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Family Trees How do i edit the family trees page? do i suggest a family tree to you? if so how about zaran's. her two husbands and her two kids. would that count as a complete one? thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Why did you block Bluestripe, Silva, and Richard from the wiki? Tazmaria Goldeneyes 17:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Advances On your user page it has a Advances bit what do you meen by this? and the Eulalia in it? Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) OK thanks. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The return of The Woodland Warrior I'm glad to be a part of this wikia and I will make more contributions soon just wait and see my friend. Umm, Help? Hi lord TBT. My Fanfic wont appear on the fanfic part of the website! Help!! --Dewface 16:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Glitch There's some sort of glitch and the avatars won't show up on a blog post where the comments are. Umrag the Destroyer 22:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Two Questions I have two questions regarding the Wiki contest: 1) Now that the contest is over and the names are announced, we're aloud to, for instance, post the art on our off-the-wiki blog? I have an art blog and just wanted to make sure I could post it there now. 2) We're aloud to comment about the users who entered in relation to the pictures now, right? There are some people I would like to congradulate on how good they're getting, but wasn't sure and decided to ask you. Thanks! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Question about deletion I see what you said at the top of the page, on how to delete, but is it possible for you to delete only the comments? One of my FF that I haven't even offically started yet already has a lot of comments, and I know that when I do really start it, it will just slow down my computer. If not, thats fine, I'll just delete the whole thing and start again. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Question: Is this a server glitch? Someone's showing up as active after they've been blocked. (I stuck this at the end of the page before I noticed your note about how you were moving things around; after reading that, I moved my comment. WHOOPS.) I was looking over the "recent changes" page and I'm confused: I noticed you blocked the user Vannan with an infinite expiry time because he or she was was removing content from pages; but later on the page after you're shown as having blocked him or her, the user's name appears again and it says they've made more changes. Is this a glitch in the server or was that user somehow allowed to come back? Shouldn't that user be removed and slapped with a permanent ban? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Userpage Just thought I'd mention that somebody seriously messed up your user page. Umrag the Destroyer 18:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Sorry I'll help you out even more by moving it to my wiki. Sorry, Milord! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Main page Hi! I'm responding here to the message that you left me on Muppet Wiki... Muppet's main page doesn't have that white space, because we've designed the main page to use the two-column setup -- the entire page is structured around those two columns. On the Redwall main page, you've got that top box in the left column, and the four buttons on the right column -- and then you break out of the column structure to make a three-column strip, and then two columns, and then one strip along the bottom. As far as I can tell, the new piece that you've added is that row of four buttons. The left box fits okay next to the box ad, but then the four buttons adds some extra space that pushes the other stuff down. I hope my vague descriptions here are making sense. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Signature Image Is this better? --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 12:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Spam page I can't place the delete template on it because of the spam filter. Wii Ombouwen--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 22:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Help!! I can't delete blogs, i've tried and there's no button or anything. I was wondering if you could help me. --Penglens Who needs logic? 18:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Signatures Hey im interested to know how to get a personalised signature because it seems everyone has on around here, get back to me thanks --Marlfox Silvabane 21:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing to. --Zoso159 03:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic Would it be okay If i rewrote the Redwall books in my style but have them all as humans? Just wondering. PS, can u delete these? http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/Funny_Redwall_shorts http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/Art_mentoring_place Thank u, -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Changes I can't seem to find the update page, so can you explain to me what happened to the wikia? Why did the wiki team do away with the old recent changes page? Thanks, Zaran Rhulain Message me! :Ah thanks for clearing that up :Zaran Rhulain User talk:Zaran Rhulain Thanks Thanks for the welcome, --Mara the Otterwarrior 18:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Animation TBT, I never said you specifically bashed the project, although your post about it seemed more sarcastic than interested. Secondly, I don't think cybercatmia specifically mentioned either you or the Redwall wiki in her first post, she said the long patrol forum was saying negative things about it, which was true. I'm not trying to paint the Redwall wiki in a negative light. It seemed like an insult to an injury by having a somewhat condescending message thread about something we weren't allowed to represent here. If things got too out of hand or if my comments were unjustified, I apologize. -- 18:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC)hethrin All Mossflower Championships Hey TBT, should we have the All Mossflower Championships? Like the all Ireland ones, only for mossflower. Also, I'm making a complete map of the country, and I need your advice on where to put Salamandastron. Thanks, John-E Tripes and taters! Mossflowerrrr!! 11:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Home button If at all possible I think it would be a good idea to add a home button and other directory links along the top and/or side tollbars Gawtrybe 20:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ah ah...i see. alarm Hey, TBT, do you know how to create an alarm so it tells you when the time's up? You did it for the Main Page, I take it. Sorry Whoops, sorry TBT John-E Tripes and taters! Mossflowerrrr!! 16:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Spam 'What will happen in 2012' Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 11:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Help! I've been trying to upload a commission I just finished. The first time, there wasn't a '.' between the file name and the 'JPEG' bit, but I fixed that, uploaded a new version of the file, but the thumbnail is not coming up. Is there anything I can do to make it show up? Here's the file: It came up on here (Really giant) for a second, but it isn't showing up on the file page or on any other pages when I insert it. Now the link isn't even showing up! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Okay. I thought it was something with me. Thanks! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Spam I think someone made a spam article. Коментарий. Fun fact: It's in Russian, and there's nothing vulgular or offensive. But spam, anyway. Umrag the Destroyer 12:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Admins At Talk:Galadriadhar it has a link to . When I went there, it said that there are 4 admins for this wiki. When I looked at the Editors page, it only had yourself, Ember_Nickel and Cornflower on there. This means that there's an admin on this wiki that isn't listed. Please could you rectify this mistake. John-E Gutripping! 15:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ah Chatbox rules The rules that Maylee riverpebble was refering to was a thing that lasted about 2 months but now is pretty much gone. It was if you say hello or hi you would be attacked and such, it was a type of thing to make chatting more interesting and not just go, hi sm, hi danthemanb. I beleave hollyfire started it. but soon people just came up with other silly stuff sich as the elven work mellon (hello in elvish) and the rule faded away. just filling you in.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 20:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Talk:Galadriahar this page won't work John-E Gutripping! 16:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Redwall figurines I just found the entire set of five redwall figurines at a garage sale from a friend of Julie Londons. I'll be putting them up individually on eBay at the end of the week. My eBay seller name is CoyoteChrist. My e-mail is markoalert@eathlink.net. Thanks, JM Anon User comment An anon user has used vulgar language on the news thing, hte REdwall ARt contest--Longshot Let's talk! art deletion ok. do i put the template on the talk page of the file? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 22:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) hey lordTBT, could you please delete these pictures. they're embarrasing and useless. thanks! File:Sad Squirrelmaid.jpg File:Pic for Fate of nine.jpg File:Enhydra.jpg File:Amber Streamgale.jpg File:Lenima the badger.jpg File:Sornia Treeflyer 2.jpg File:Sornia Treeflyer.jpg File:Bucko vs Iceclaw.jpg File:Swiftleg and Leapleg.jpg File:Nineclaw.jpg --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Block IP You may wish to block IP . He has vandalized three pages so far. You may also want some more admins here :P Thanks, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 18:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Redwall Muck Page I believe someone is deleting information and inserting spam on this page: Redwall MUCK. Didn't know what to do so I figured I'd leave it up to the admin to revert it... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Family tree How do I create a family tree? (sorry if this is a bit random, but I thought I'd ask) And also, any poll I make doesn't work. I can't figure it out John-E Gutripping! 16:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :) It's good just to :) once in a while. Eh, M'lord?Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Deletion... Can you please delete my newest upload, File:when fren met kyle.png? I don't know what's wrong with it, but it's not showing up so I figured it would be useless to keep it. Thanks, Fren the Fearless Think before clicking this text, kid. 02:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Fan Art Hi LordTBT, I was wondering if you would tell me how did you set up your fanart page? I'm having trouble trying to get artwork in neat rows going across the page. Is there a special template or specific code for this? Zaran Rhulain Message me! :Ok, I'll give credit, but I was just asking how you did you set up the pictures so that they are next to each other without using the normal left, right position text such as or . Or is this a default feature that comes with a wikia? ::~Zaran Brian Jacques Hi LordTBT, This is Lilac Stormrudder I had a question did you ever meet Brian Jacques in person? If you did what's he like? Is he nice? Right I wasn't meaning it to be. Thank You! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Re:Redwall Timeline All of the events are in the wrong period, TBT! Some of the events that relate to pre-building of Redwall Abbey, are post-building of Redwall Abbey! Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 14:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) PS: If you're still confused, just send me another message. I'll do it myself. well well! It startling how many users have been joining of late. Could it be a result of many wanting to enter your contest? Spotlight Request Hi -- I think that sounds like a good idea. I'll add you to the list, but also please remind me closer to february :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ahh yes because we can't tell which one is ours right? :And might i ask if you could help me find my "Rules of my art" page. It had an etire thing for people to fill out when the request art, and for some reason I can't find it. May you help me? Sambrook the otter 21:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Redwall Timeline LordTBT, the Redwall Timeline is in a mess. All the periods are jumbled up, and even the most obvious are still confused. I have moved Loamhedge Abbey's plague to the Period of the Tyrants, but there is still a lot to do. Thanks, --John-E Gutripping! 16:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Art Hey, Lord TBT? I just wanted to clarify this: You're saying that ALL styles of art, as long as is Redwall related, is okay? Somewhere along the lines you made me and a lot of other people think that you where limiting the styles to... we didn't know what. We thought you where saying we couldn't do anthro, or anything else for that matter. I'm sorry if I got overly upset and put some needless junk on your page. I'm a pretty defensive person, and sometimes get a bit angrier than I should. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, thank you. I guess we all just misunderstood what you meant. So, I'm pretty excited about the Redwall art contest. I don't know if I'll be able to join, though. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Hey Lord Trawn Blade, Sorry about all the rot thats going on due to your deleting of pictures. Could you, perhaps, help me out? See, just to get this to end sooner, I have made a Redwall fan art wikia, and I REALLY don't know where to start. I mean, Redwall wiki in its self is wonderfully engineered, so I was wondering if you could help me out to make the site work out right, and to look just as great as this one does! :Thank you so much, and I truly am sorry. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 18:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) STOP!!! ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE. THIS MEANS YOU!